


Tragedy and Horror in Little Whinging

by Wolfmother8719



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Murder, Child Abuse, Gen, Murder, Witch Burning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:43:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2746400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfmother8719/pseuds/Wolfmother8719
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is BBC South East reporting to you live outside of  Little Whinging's public Library......... This reporter grim duty is to inform you that  the two day search for the a missing injured 12 year old  boy  is now over. Locale law enforcement and Volunteers are gathering here with me to- "They're bringing him out!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tragedy and Horror in Little Whinging

**Author's Note:**

> This *maybe a bad attempt at series of Fanfic and a bunny that could be the demonic offspring of Caerbannog.  
> You're still here? Sigh, you poor, poor bastard. 
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://s1289.photobucket.com/user/Serena_Webster/media/how-to-become-a-coroner_zps2e6e425b.png.html)

This is BBC South East reporting to you live outside of Little Whinging's public Library......... This reporter grim duty is to inform you that the two day search for a missing injured 12 years old boy is now over. Locale law enforcement and Volunteers are gathering here with me to- "They're bringing him out!" The camera pans away from the gathering crowd milling about the pavement outside of the little village library to it's entrance. Where a group slowly emerges bearing a body covered in white. The painful silence that overcomes the crowd is a short lived one, as is the journey of the stretcher make it's way to the coroner's van. Later while watching the replay on the telly at the pub or at home in the living room the viewers would hear the silence break by a shabby ill looking man's howl of shock that sent down shivers of the spine of every watching parent.Maybe it was the haunted look on the police as they walked a long side the gurney. Or maybe it was the fact that the plain white sheet in no way hid , that the body upon which it rested could be mistaken for an adult that caused the crowd to surge forward. it took nearly twenty men to haul the unknown man away. Some assume the howling man, running in the direction of the coroner loading the boy's body into his vehicle, was the child's father. But later reports would deny such a claim and indentify him as one Remus Lupin as normally mild and kind, who had serve as the village librarian for the pass three years. The camera caught the crazed man being wrestled to the ground before he could make it to the child and then dragged away in cuffs still screaming the boy's name.  

* * *

 

The camera then went back to the reporter with tears briming in her eyes as she begain to speak once again. This is BBC South East , the last two day search for Harry Potter, 12 years old ended a hour ago in tragedy as the boy's body was discovered by police in the Library behind me. Closed this passed two weeks for renovations the discovery was made after it was found out that the 12 year like to hide there from neighborhood bullies and his realtives. It's not yet been made clear on how the child, while severely injured,managed to get inside the locked building. One could only assume that he teleported himself here away from his backyard where his uncle allegedly tried to burn him at the stake with the help of his son. The video of the incident was put on youtube a mere 48 hours ago has already generated half a million hits worldwide despites efforts to take it off line. Is this a new trend that we as an nation must relive? Where children and adults metahumans a like are burned alive by the fearful and ignorant? What is the Prime Minister and the Crown doing to protect metahuman population in Great Britain ? The images of the last two days seems to speak for itself..................  

* * *

 

                                                                                       Outside the Little Whinging's police station. 

* * *

 

 

 This is BBC South East reporting to you from across the street of the Little Whinging police station where a mob of angry villagers has gathered in effort to encourage law enforcement to bring out Vernon and his wife Petunia Dursley who are currently being held for several counts of child abuse, federal hate crimes and murder. The camera of the new's cast caught the footage of the screaming mob, some who looked like the volunteers that had combed the nearby woods and rivers for the past two days. Some were oddly dressed in what looked like robes that would had been the height of fashion a century ago, others, mostly women were dressed in queer Victorian fashion were silent and paled face among the screaming crowd. A few held sign declaring the Dursleys as monsters while others called out for them to burn in hell. "That fat BEEP BEEP Pig wants to have a witch burning eh?! " "Let's show BEEP them what's it all about!" The new's footage cut back to the New's room where the reporters later discussed that the mob had abruptly left after a short statement regarding that both Vernon and Petunia Dursley were both removed from the premises to an undisclosed location. Where they will a wait trial for the death and abused of their nephew Harry Potter. The crowd off oddly dressed folk linger a bit longer some at the police station, others return to where the 12 year old's body was found where they discovered a small memorial being made at the library entrance. Villagers, Volunteers and off duty policemen/women brought lit candles, flowers and small tokens and left them at the site and went away. A few of the oddly dressed folk also left tokens while others of their kind knelt before the memorial and weeping as they held rolled up newspapers called the Daily Prophet.


End file.
